primal xander
by Chooch77
Summary: Xander decides to step up during the Angel issue.


**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my new fic: Primal Xander.**

**Summary: What if Xander couldn't take the Angel situation and decided to be able to do something about it? What if he found an ancient spell? Xander/harem**

**Pairings: Xander/harem**

**Warnings: mentions of abuse, torture, sexual innuendo, cussing, sexual themes, blood, violence, and gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Nor do I own any of its affiliated characters or spells. I do, however, own any spells or characters that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Xander had just come from another meeting of the group. Jenny was trying to find a soul curse they could use in order to get Giles back, and Xander just knew that she would probably die for it.

The rest of the group was fine with it, but Xander knew better and he knew that it was a bad idea.

That was when he had found the spell.

It was a spell called essence mixture, and it was theorized to have been something that had helped create the slayers.

The PTB had taken the essence from different animals and fused them with the slayer and then used another spell in order to continue a line of slayers.

Xander, contrary to popular belief, was quite clever and smart. He didn't often use it, but he did have those traits.

That was why Xander was able to modify the spell. He already had the essences inside of him and had to work around that. Now, he needed the traits that the essences had.

Xander had been possessed three times and altered once. Of course, Xander didn't know about the altered part.

He had been turned into a fish person, a soldier, and a hyena. He had also been altered whenever the timeline had changed and he had been a vampire.

He had worked around the essence after a night full of arithmetic and research. Xander had finally figured out that first he needed to use a cleansing spell on himself and then he would be able to embed the essence inside of him.

However, Xander needed a part of each time that he had been possessed or it wouldn't work.

For that end, Xander found the gun he had used, the serum the coach had used, a leather jacket that was exactly like the one whenever he was changed into a vampire, and a bit of fur from the Hyena.

It wasn't easy to convince the Hyena, but he had accidently said the magic words and the Hyena was extremely willing to help. It turned out that the Hyena didn't like Angel at all and thought that he should die.

Xander was finally ready to do his modified slayer spell.

"I call upon Janus, Nemesis, Eris, Loki, and Chaos. Hear my call and allow me to borrow your power to fuel my spell. For this favor, I shall do any one thing that each one of you desire." Xander started.

He could feel the power flowing through him and allowing him to use the spells he needed.

"Cleanse me of the darkness in my soul and reveal it to me." Xander chanted.

He saw a brief light around all four of the objects, showing that the spell had worked.

"Essence of vampire, shark, hyena, and soldier, lend me your power and allow me to use it until the second that I die. I will become a powerful, bloodthirsty, strategic protector the likes of which have never been seen before." Xander chanted, appealing to the base of each of the essences.

The essences responded and the symbols beneath started glowing.

"Combine with me and grant me the power that I desire for my end!" Xander finished.

The essences transferred through the symbols and Xander felt them transfer into him.

"Those that I have called, thank you for granting my desire." Xander said before he washed away all traces of him being there.

It was now time for everyone to know that there was a new hunter on the hellmouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that he did was use his upgraded hearing to find out that someone was in trouble.

Xander rushed forward and through the streets as fast as he could and finally reached the alley the sound was coming from.

He quickly reviewed the situation and saw that there were two girls pinned down by vampires.

Xander's blood boiled as he saw what was going on and he quickly burst into action.

He killed the vampire by moving without him even seeing Xander.

Then, Xander rushed at the next one and moved faster than he ever thought possible to send the vampire flying.

But, he didn't give the vampires any reprieve as he quickly killed the vampire.

He then turned to the two girls and was surprised to see a familiar blond.

"Aurora?" Xander asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aurora blinked, how did he know who she was?

She squinted in the light and was surprised at who she saw.

"Xander!" She then ran at him and gave him a hug.

You see, the two of them had been friends whenever Cordelia was his girlfriend. And, by friends, I mean really close friends.

However, Xander cut off their friendship in order for her to retain her place in the school. She would've just gone down with him.

"Hey Aurora," Xander said sheepishly.

"W-who's this?" The other girl asked meekly.

"This is Xander, the best bud that anyone can ask for." Aurora said happily.

Xander blushed and looked down.

"Wait a second, I know you, but who is she?" Xander asked.

"This is my cousin, Tara. However, that isn't important right now, what is important is why those creatures were attacking me!" Aurora said with her hands on her hips.

"Those were vampires." Xander said bluntly. No point in hiding it, it was better that they knew, anyway.

"You're kidding me." Aurora said, stunned at that.

Xander briefly noticed that Tara wasn't surprised at that.

"Yup, the things that go bump in the night are mostly real; I'm still trying to catch a leprechaun. Hey, do you think if I caught one, it would give me its lucky charms? (Guess where this is from)" Xander said before trailing off without realizing it.

"What have we told you about watching that? It gives you ideas!" Aurora said.

Xander looked sheepish and said, "But I like getting ideas!"

Aurora was about to open her mouth again when Tara cut her off.

"You were telling us about vampires." Tara reminded him.

"Oh, right," Xander said sheepishly.

"You see, most of the things that go bump in the night are real, vampires especially." Xander said.

"And you fight these like you just did?" Aurora asked in disbelief.

"Well, I may or may not have done something ill-advised tonight in order to get this power." Xander said.

Tara somehow was the first to have a feeling of dread. "What did you do?" She asked him.

"I may or may not have been possessed and altered and then got the idea to fuse with the essences left behind." He got out.

Tara now had her hands on her hips. She was a witch and knew what that meant.

"You did realize that that could have turned you into an absolute vegetable or even erased you from existence." She said.

"I knew that," Xander said with a sigh. "For a first spell, it turned out pretty well."

"First spell?" She shrieked before calming herself. "Okay, it looks like you have the luck of the devil."

"Wait a second," Aurora intervened, "you mean that you knew that risk and still went through with the spell." She demanded.

"Yup," He said meekly.

"Why in the world would you do that? Is the situation really that bad?" Aurora asked.

Xander sighed and said, "It's worse than you would think. You know about the recent string of murders. Well, that was caused by one vampire alone with his minions."

"Isn't there anyone that can stop him?" Aurora asked.

"There is one, but she is hopelessly in love with him and doesn't even realize that the person that she is in love with is gone and dead." Xander sighed.

"It's bad," The two girls chorused as they looked at each other.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you all enjoyed the beginning of this story.**

**I will not continue until I have five reviews.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
